


Please Don’t.

by pouettic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is sad, Comfort, Multi, Self-Indulgent, i just wanna hug chan, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouettic/pseuds/pouettic
Summary: the hate chan has been getting lately has taken a toll on him.





	Please Don’t.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got offended or hurt by chan’s hairstyle, don’t read! my personal opinion is said in here about the situation. please, don’t try to lecture me on culture appropriation either. i’ve done my research. and i believe that hairstyle shouldn’t hold that much of a regard over your feelings.

"Hey, Chan! Look at this!" You shouted, wandering down the halls to Chan's room. His fancam for miroh at gotten over a million views on Twitter and you wanted him to know. You burst into his room without a thought.

The smile you once had your face left at the sight before you. Tears streamed from his eyes as he looked down at his phone screen. "Chan..?" You said quietly, walking into his room. At the sound of your voice, Chan immediately dropped his phone into his lap and wiped away his tears. "Oh...hey..." he replied with a weak smile.

You closed his room behind you to sit down on the bed beside him. "Chan, what's wrong?" Your voice was soft, like a lullaby. Chan shook his head and chuckled lightly, "It's nothing." You knew that look. He was hurting about something. His eyes told it all. "No, it's not..." You trailed off, mind thinking back to his phone. Without hesitation, you grabbed it and looked at what he had been looking at beforehand.

"Bang Chan is dead party?" You read the hashtag at the top of the twitter app. "What-What is this?"Chan stayed quiet as you scrolled down, reading the horrid tweets by the ones who were apart of 'stay'. People had been saying that he should leave the group for the sake of Stray Kids' popularity and such. And...it's all because of a hairstyle.

That's what baffled you the most. The party considered it to be what they call 'cultural appropriation' but a simple hairstyle shouldn't hold that much of a meaning over a person's feelings. Not like this. Not to the point where they are harassing someone to no end because of it. And even then, Chan didn't have a say so in the hairstyle his stylist chose for him. 

You couldn't stand reading anymore of tweets under the hashtag. It made you sick to your stomach that people were saying such things about Chan. You shut his phone off, and pulled him into your arms. "Oh, Chan. Please, don't listen to them. Please don't." You begged. He didn't deserve this and you knew it. He has worked away too hard for way too long to put up with this hate.

You've seen the vlives. You've seen how nice he is to the fans. You've seen how hardworking he is. And out of it all. This is what he gets out of it? The hate made you more mad than sad if you were being honest. You pulled away, placing your hands on Chan's cheeks. You stared into his brown orbs, stating your next words carefully. "Promise me you'll stay away from the internet until this dies down, Chan. I don't want you reading their mean comments." 

After a few moments of silence, Chan responded with an, "Okay..." before leaning into your arms. As if on cue, you wrapped your arms around him again.

"The real stays will never go astray."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already told you all to not read if you got offended over a hairstyle. don’t comment if you got offended either. i literally don’t have time for this. 
> 
> he requested braids. so what? people are allowed to wear braids. and he did not request cornrows. i still strongly believe that the harassment that he’s getting is over the top.
> 
> did you know that a person who was once a kpop idol got into a big scandal about filming girls without their consent and such still has people defending him. but yet we have something as harmless as a hairstyle causing this unnecessary yet constant hate.


End file.
